scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Time of Light
The Time of Light is the third episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise An emerald called The Time of Light is stolen... Synopsis The gang is driving in the Mystery Machine to go see an emerald that is hundreds of years old, but just found. The emerald is called The Time of Light. They turn left and stop in a big parking lot. They all get out and walk into a building in front of them. They see a man yelling at a woman. The man says "It's my emerald! I found it! You have 3 days to give it to me." Then, the man stomps out of the building. The gang realizes the woman is Mrs. Emerald, the person who is showing The Time of Light to everybody. She greets the gang and tells the gang that the man is Dr. Bocker. The woman tells the gang to sit down. People start to fill the building. Mrs. Emerald tells everybody that she is about to show everyone The Time of Light, pointing to a cloth over a glass case. She pulls the cloth of and The Time of Light isn't there! The crowd boos Mrs. Emerald. Just then a shiny green goblin appeared. It holds up a staff, with the emerald on the top, laughing evilly. "Those who dare to take emeralds from Goblin Cave shall suffer the wrath of the emerald goblin." He flew around the room, making a green circle. Suddenly the whole room filled with green light. When it was gone, the goblin and Mrs. Emerald were too. Fred says they need to split up. He, Daphne, and Velma will look around outside, while Shaggy and Scooby look inside. Soon Shaggy and Scooby meet a man named Joey Snowy. He tells them to eat his ice cream, and they buy some. Shaggy chews a bite of his ice cream and spits out a clue. It's shiny green rubber. Scooby and Shaggy see something flying in the room. It's the Emerald Goblin. The chase scene starts. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from the goblin. They push him into a lake and laugh. Scooby and Shaggy are being chased by the goblin. They jump a log, and the goblin trips on it. The gang bump into each other and the chase scene ends. They see something. The goblin's staff with, The Time of Light on it. Fred says it’s time to set a trap. The plan is Scooby and Shaggy will gather everybody in town and tell them they found the emerald. Then when the goblin comes, Daphne and Velma will pull on his feet, sending them into the air. Then Fred will toss a rope around Velma's feet, and pull all three of them back. Fred gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks and they go to tell everybody. Soon they are showing everybody the emerald. The goblin comes and Fred's trap works. The goblin's mask is pulled off to reveal Joey Snow and Mrs. Emerald. They wanted to get Dr. Bocker as far away from the emerald as possible. The episode ends with Dr. Bocker getting The Time of Light. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Mrs. Emerald * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Jeff Bennett as Dr. Bocker and Joey Snowy Villains *Emerald Goblin Suspects *Mr. Bocker Culprits *Joey Snowy and Mrs. Emerald **Reason: To get Dr. Bocker as far away from the emerald as possible. Notes\trivia Locations *Building Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff